Shuhua Eunsuh
Shuhua '''(슈화) also known as '''Yeh Shu Hua (葉舒華) is a Taiwanese singer under Cube Entertainment. She is the vocalist, visual and maknae of the South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life When she was young, watching actors on the TV made her thought of becoming a celebrity one day. She always told to her family members that she will be definitely on TV one day "If I ever was a star that was on TV, I'd be really happy, I'd be really happy~". Thinking she was only a child, her family didn't put that on mind. However, she took action. She practice alone everyday, immersing in the imagination of audiences sitting in front of her while acting various situations 1. K-Pop was the most popular song genre in Taiwan then. She got to know more about K-Pop as she interacted with her friends. Playing and dancing with her friends made her very happy. Though it was a little thing, but it was the thing which changed her dream of becoming an actor to becoming a singer. When she was in junior high school, she set her goal to went on the road of becoming a singer. By chance, she saw HyunA sunbaenim's stage and become a fan instantly. She made the decision that she must become a singer one day. With the beautiful dream of becoming a singer, she entered an art school. Singers and actors that she really like all studied in the department of theatricals, I thus went on the same road as they did. Watching videos while going too school , I often practice choreography that I hadn't learned before. One day her friend said "Let's go to Cube's Audition". She went with them just out of curiosity but was then informed of being qualified. However, it wasn't an easy decision for her of going abroad alone at such a young age but the thought of unwilling to be regretted was stronger than fears. In order to fulfill of her dreams, she decided to went to South Korea. It wasn't easy to begin her life in South Korea hadn't gotten to the unfamiliar environment there, monthly evaluation, and lack of abilities gave her lots of pressures. She didn't want to be left behind, so she stayed in the company to practice alone until midnight everyday. When being alone in the practice room, she could sing and dance freely, she could cry alone secretly when she felt sad and no one would know. The first time she told her perplexity to her members, they gave her lots of encouragements and went through lots of ups and downs with her. Now, she thanked herself a lot for not giving up then 1. Facts * Rising Star Cosmetics Model * Can speak Chinese and Korean. * Her hobby is acting. * Shuhua hates strawberries and likes chocolate. * Appeared in Rising Legends CUBE x SOOMPI Promotional Video. * She said she’d like to be like HyunA. * When asked about their hard times as a trainee, she said “I cannot understand (Korean), it was the hardest for me” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * What exactly they want to be in the future? she answered “I want to be a Superstar” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * Was featured in 10cm’s ‘''PET''’ MV together with Yoo Seonho. * She used to think that she wanted to be an entertainer by seeing actors acting on TV since she was young and always used to telling her family that she will be on TV. * Even then, her family just thought it was cute. She was serious and practiced acting alone every day and thought that there was an audience infront of her. * She knew Kpop through her friends. * By then, from wanting to be an actress, she then wanted to be a singer. She was in middle school back then. * Hyuna inspired her to be an artist. * She does not dance before and tried to learn it. * Auditioned on Cube Audition in Taiwan on 2016. * When she was a trainee, she secretly cries alone when she is sad. * One day she confessed what she was feeling to the members and got a lot of encouragement from them. She was Thankful that she did not give up. * Shuhua participated in the audition because her friends wanted to be idols and she followed them. * Wants to travel a lot when she becomes an adult. * According to Miyeon & Minnie, she's weird 2. * According to Yuqi, her bed is a mess 2. * According to Minnie, she sleeps a lot 2. * According to Soojin, she likes dramas, has a 4D personality and never dyed her hair 2. * Shuhua and Soojin are roommates. * Introduced herself as (G)I-DLE’s visual maknae. Category:Dancer Category:Vocalist